A bond to break
by SelinaSol
Summary: summary: Grimmjow and Rukia meet first as enemies, but when they meet again, he is a general of the greatest military, and she is a princess of the neighboring kingdom, arranged to marry his King and best friend, Ichigo Kurosaki. Somewhere along the way love plays a role between three l me what you guys think, please!


**Disclamier:** **I do not own Bleach just my creativity.**

 _ **a bond to break**_

Prologue

A sigh escapes a blue hair man's lips, lying on the soft grass beneath a blue sky. A small breeze meanders through the tranquil atmosphere a familiar presence lingering in the air. A shadow looms over the young man's resting form as the shadow sits behind him.

"Grimmjow," Her voice is soft and sweet, innocent and strong, he knows it very well. Fingers entangle themselves in his blue locks an action so familiar, yet so far. "Open your eyes, Grimmjow." Her lips are on his forehead, her hair tickles his face, and her scent invades his senses. He desperately wants to open his eyes, to see her beautiful face, her heart-stopping smile, her vibrant eyes, but he's afraid he won't be able to see any of that. He's afraid he will instead see sadness, fear, and hatred directed at him and he won't blame her. He deserves it. "Grimmjow, I can't stay much longer."

And it's true. He can't feel her reiatsu start to fade. With a sigh of resignation he opens his eyes, his blue eyes staring into her amethyst ones. His hand reaches to cup her cheek to reassure his self that she's real, even if she's slowly spiritually fading away.

"Rukia." She smiles, covering his hand on her cheek with hers, his heart stopping for a second before restarting, it's that same smile he would lived for and died for, the latter being true. "Why are you here?"

She chuckles. "Why do you question everything? Can't I simply be here with you?"

He smirks. "You're not real and if you were it's to good to be true." He lets his hand slip from her grasp. "Besides you did prefer him."

"I didn't prefer him. I simply fell in love with him and I love you." He looks up at her when she says that. "Just not in the same way you want me to." She finishes, gazing sadly into his eyes. He doesn't want it. He doesn't want her pity of not being able to love him the way he wants her to.

He sits up, careful not to hit her, facing away from her. "Of course not." He runs his hand through his hair in frustration. "How much longer do you have?"

"Grimm—" Her hand reaches for him, but he stops her with his words.

"You should go back," He stands up, walking away from her. "I want to forget about you." It's true. Not that he wants to, but he is. He almost forgot her name, if she came any later he would have forgotten his as well, but that's what reincarnation does. It erases everything and everyone from his memories as his soul reincarnates to a different life, where his mind will not know the truth, but his heart will. And maybe he will fall in love with her again and she will love him back, He shakes his head, thinking of it as nothing more than just a dying man's wish. "About us." He whispers.

Her eyes widen, her heart breaking at his words. She clenches her dress in her hands, fighting the urge to run after him, her head bowed in apology. "Do you remember how we met?" She asks, but knowing he won't respond she continues. "I was dressed as a man when you found me practicing with my sword. You thought I was an enemy from the neighboring kingdom and so you fought me. I won and you hated that didn't you, especially when you realized I was a girl. Neither of us expected to see each other again in a different circumstance. " She chuckles. "Actually neither of us expected to see each other at all."

He stops walking as he recalls those memories he thought disappeared. He remembers them clearly now, not just his memories, but theirs.

 **A/N:** **Hi! I know I have been absence from this site for a really long time leaving uncompleted stories behind which I'm truly sorry about that. I trying to get back into writing and this is just something I came up with because there isn't many grimmruki fanfics and I'm not really sure if this is going to be an ichiruki or grimmruki or both. So for those who read my works thank you so much and I will try to get back to my other stories. Trust me I have not forgotten them.**


End file.
